Aromatic amines such as methylenedianiline (i.e. p,p'-bis(aminophenyl)methane), metaphenylenediamine, etc,. have been used as epoxy curing agents for many years in applications which demand high mechanical strength, high glass transition temperatures, and high chemical resistance. Because of the toxicity associated with such amines, it would be desirable to find replacements for such amines that have lower toxicity, but which retain one or more of the performance characteristics of such amines.
The trade bulletin AMICURE PACM Curing Agent (Pacific Anchor Chemical Corporation, Los Angeles, Calif.) discloses that the compound bis-(p-aminocyclohexyl)methane has been promoted for use as a curing agent in the elevated temperature cure of liquid epoxy resins as an alternative to aromatic amines.
Isophorone diamine is a cycloaliphatic diamine which could be used to replace aromatic amines for applications where high temperature resistance of the cured coating is required.